Field
The present invention relates to the technical field of data processing, and in particular, relates to a method and system for displaying information in one or more languages based on optical code reading.
Related Art
With the development of information technology, information globalization has become a mainstream trend in various countries and regions around the world. At present, users may receive information in different languages from different sources (e.g., the Internet, television programs, advertisements, etc.). Language translator applications are emerging for allowing the users to understand the receiving information in a language of their preference (which can also be referred to as the target language).
Typically, when needed, translator applications provide translations based on image scanning. When a user observes a phrase in an unknown language, the user obtains an image of the text of the phrase (e.g., using a cell phone) and provides the image to the translator application. The translator application extracts the textual information from the image based on an image identification technology and translates the information to a target language.
However, a number of issues can arise from translation based on scanned images. For example, the original text can include a large number of characters, and a portion of the original text may fall outside of the scanning range. As a result, the portion of text that falls outside of the scanning range may not be scanned, leading to information loss and incomplete translation. In addition, the scanning process requires higher precision; if the original text is blurred or displayed in a special font, the original text can be difficult to scan and identify. Furthermore, the optical character recognition (OCR) may lead to erroneous character recognition of the original text.